IT’S MY HOLIDAY!
by simanis
Summary: sequel to Just Not My Day You have to read that story first in order to make sense with this one


Don makes great sacrifices in his personal life in order to devote himself to his career, which to him is more of a way of life than a mere job

58

I have started this earlier but then I thought I'd better complete the story in order to start posting. It's all completed – 6 chapters.

Hope you will enjoy. I would really love to hear from you.

Thank you.

_(my thanks to Luvnumbers for pointing out my mistake.)_

IT'S MY HOLIDAY!

_(sequel to Just Not My Day) _

_You have to read that story first in order to make sense with this one. :D_

_Synopsis of JNMD:_

_Don defused a hostage situation in a kindergarten thus saving the teacher and children. He got hurt and the Kindricks and Granwells were indebted to him for one the kids he saved was little Charlie Granwell._

_(BTW I can safely say this story is AU. They don't behave like this at all :D )_

_Special note: Thanks to my number one fan MARILYN for the beta._

**Now the continuation……**

There was a car sound, and they heard someone coming into the house after the front door closed.

More sounds came from the kitchen, and then, the back door opened.

"Don…Donnie…Donnie!"

"What!"

"What are you doing, may I ask? You're supposed to be either resting your injured shoulder or doing some gentle exercises," Alan came into the garden and confronted Don who was sweeping the leaves with his hand out of his arm sling.

"I am doing gentle exercises. Dr. ELIZABETH suggested gentle exercises to gradually increase my shoulder's range of motion. That's what I am doing, gently sweeping the leaves with gentle motion. I thought I would make good use of the gentle exercises by sweeping some of these leaves in the garden. This way, I can be of some help to Charlie by staying here."

Alan looked at his son. He doubted if he was serious in what he just said.

"Donnie, you don't have to do that. You can just sit down and move your arm up and down. That is what Elizabeth meant by gentle exercises," Alan said, demonstrating with his right arm. "You cannot overexert yourself. You've just gotten back from the hospital. Come back in right now."

"It's alright, dad. It's good exercise for me," Don insisted.

"Donnie, will you please come inside before I haul your butt in."

"OK. Since you put it that way, I'll go in. OK Charlie?" Don turned and smiled.

Alan followed look and got a shock. Charlie was sitting by the Koi pond, an interested spectator to the exchange.

"Charlie! What are you doing there? You just sat and let your brother sweep the leaves?"

Charlie was about to open his mouth when Don started laughing and said, "Charlie's keeping me company while I do the exercises and to see that I don't overexert myself. Isn't that right Charlie?"

Charlie nodded his head.

_Earlier in the afternoon.,_

"Charlie, help your brother into the house. I'm going to the store to get some supplies now that Donnie is staying with us for 3 days."

_Alan and Charlie had just brought Don back from the hospital where he was kept overnight. He had some bruising, a dislocated shoulder, and a GSW to his arm during the hostage situation in a kindergarten._

"One day," Don said, brushing Charlie's hand away and getting out of the car by himself.

"Charlie, help your brother." Charlie stood and glared at Don, but said nothing.

"One day, dad, I'll be staying here one day," Don repeated.

"The doctor said you will need some help in your arm/shoulder exercises. So who will help you when you are back in your apartment and you can't drive yet?"

"Charlie can drive me back tomorrow," Don argued.

"No, Donnie you stay here if I have to tie you down. Charlie, give your brother a hand."

Charlie made a face at Don and walked off.

"What's the matter with him?" Alan asked, "Donnie, are you alright getting to the house? I have to go now before the store runs out of meat."

"Yes, dad, I'm OK. I can walk. It's only my hand." Don said, slightly annoyed.

"OK, go on inside now, I have to go grab the meat."

"Bye." He preferred not to have heard. He reversed the car and drove off.

Don sighed and went into the garage where Charlie was busy writing some equations on the board.

"So, what are you doing now?" Don asked.

"I'm writing some algorithms to see how many times dad will say: 'Charlie do this for Don and Charlie do that for Don.' "Charlie turned to look at Don with a neutral face.

"You've got to be kidding? Right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Don stared at Charlie and his equations on the board, "Well, what's the verdict?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Charlie asked Don.

"Enjoying what?"

"Dad getting me to do things for you?"

"Do what things? You haven't started yet."

Charlie said nothing but turned back to his board and started scribbling.

"Charlie, I'm sorry that you think Dad will ask you to 'do things' for me. In fact, I would rather go back to my apartment and sleep and not have Dad hovering over me all the time. That's why I said I'll be staying here for one day only."

Charlie felt bad. He said, "Look Don, I'm sorry. No, you stay here for the whole three days. It's just that Dad…."

"It's Ok, Charlie. I understand how you feel, but I don't need you to 'do things' for me, I am fully mobile. Its just my shoulder's a bit sore, that's all. Just ignore dad. He tends to hover. You know how he is. He's been a regular mother hen to us since Mom died."

"Hover? I think not. It's Charlie this and Charlie that. It's just you that he cares about," Charlie said with a pout.

"Charlie! Will you stop it? What's the matter with you today? Quarreled with Amita? Milly stepped on your toes? Larry made you angry? What?" Don asked, and to give Charlie time to tell him what was happening, he went over to the old couch in the garage and slowly lowered himself down and leaned back.

Charlie stopped his writing and came to sit next to Don, "I'm sorry Don. It's just that I had a bad morning before I came to the hospital. One of my students' father threatened to sue me over some marks I gave his son. I've tried explaining to him that his son is not a math genius and maybe he should not take Math. And now dad, it's just not my day."

'_No way this is not really what's bugging you buddy'._ Aloud, he said, "No kidding, who is this father, give me his name and let me check on him, I can also lean on him for leaning on you." Don said, sitting up. He knew his brother got a lot of crap from the parents of his students, but it was nothing he couldn't handle as it had happened quite often nowadays. He wanted to know what was really bugging him.

"No, Don please. I can handle this. I have told the school board, and they will look into it. "

Don looked at Charlie and asked, "There's something else bothering you? Come on spill it out."

"No, No, Don look, forget it. I'm sorry. Please don't go back. Stay here. I'll help you in anything you want, no problem."

"Charlie….." Don turned and looked at his brother in the eye.

"Oh, alright!" Charlie stood up and scrubbed his hand over his already unruly curls.

"Look Don, not that I'm complaining, but I just can't understand dad."

"What did he do to rile you up?"

"It's also partly your fault." Charlie looked at Don who suddenly sat up straight. "Now it's got to do with me? Me?" Don protested.

"Yes, this morning in the hospital, you left dad in the room with Elizabeth?"

"Oh, I get it. Dad was annoyed that I did not stay to chat with Elizabeth?"

"Something like that and then you 'escaped' again when they came to look for you? No wait." Charlie stopped Don from opening his mouth. He went on to relate the incident.

_**( refresher:except from 'Just Not My day')**_

"_Where's Donnie? Charlie?"  
"He's waiting at the front entrance."  
Alan looked at Charlie, made a snorting noise and walked off, Charlie stood and looked at his Dad's retreating back.  
Charlie sighed and ran after his father, "Dad…it's not my fault that Don didn't want a ride to the entrance."  
Alan suddenly stopped walking and turned to Charlie, Charlie jerked to a stop, he saw the annoyed look on his father's face. __"oh, oh…."__  
"Charlie, I'm not talking about 'the ride' , I'm talking about your brother being downright rude to Dr. Elizabeth."_

Alan turned and walked on, Charlie shrugged and followed behind , he nearly slammed into his dad when Alan suddenly turned and said to Charlie in a disappointing voice, "Dr. Elizabeth and Dr. Granwell are the ones who took care of him yesterday."  
"Dad, why are you so angry?"  
"No, Charlie I'm not angry but I am disappointed in Don's behaviour. Come on let's go and find that brother of yours."  
Charlie said, "Yea, and he's also your son."  
"Don't be cheeky, I can still smack you." Alan threatened and then he suddenly stopped. Charlie stopped too and they both looked.  


'You know Don, it was annoying to get the brunt of his irritation, and it's not your own doing and then…and then he behaved like nothing happened. He didn't get even the slightest bit cross or angry with you, and you were the actual culprit." Charlie stared at Don after his tirade.

"Charlie, you know dad. He likes to think that every female is a potential daughter in-law. It's not being rude, I just want don't feel like making small talk." Then in a conspiratorial tone, he said, "She was a bit forward, don't you think?"

Charlie felt better, smiled and said,"Yea I think so too, but it would be nice to have a doctor in the house."

"We already have one, albeit a different type," Don smiled at Charlie noting that he should be alright now that he unloaded all this to him.

"Ha…..ha….but I can't take care of you when you have all these bruises and scrapes you seem to get with alarming frequency."

"What are little scrapes and bruises? It's part of the job, and don't you worry, I know how to take care of myself." Don said looking at Charlie and then gave a laugh. "I'm glad that Dad still thinks he can still smack you."

"Talking of which, how come you ended up with Arthur and Elizabeth at the entrance?"

"Oh Arthur and Elizabeth were going off together. Actually it was nice of Elizabeth to come back on her day off to give me my discharge orders."

"Hah! Somebody getting soft towards the lady doc? What were you three laughing about then?"

"We were talking about little Charlie. Arthur told us that he was using his wiles and living up like a little prince after the ordeal. His grandparents treated him like precious gold and catered to his every whim and fancy and Elizabeth said, wait til Auntie Liz gets back and that got us laughing."

Don continued, "Arthur said then he'll have triple good time. He also said that Liz doted on him too."

"Well, well, another side of the lovely doc. Don you should take this opportunity and get to know her better."

"I think not. BTW, I'm serious about going back to my quiet apartment tomorrow. I'll be most happy if you could drive me back."

"Don, you'll break dad's heart." Charlie said, dramatically, putting his hand over his heart. "He doesn't really hover you know." Charlie said.

"You wanna bet on it?" Don said, now leaning back with his eyes closed.

"Why not, and how will you prove that Dad hovers?" Charlie asked.

"OK, we've been here twenty minutes, say how long do you think till dad will be back from the store?" Don asked Charlie.

Charlie looked at him puzzled, "In another ten to fifteen minutes. Why?"

"OK, let's go to the back garden. I think you have some leaves that need sweeping."

"Oh no, I am not sweeping those leaves. I think I'll get a part time gardener to do it."

"Charlie, what if I can prove that Dad's hovering? What's the reward?"

"What reward do you want? And what if you're wrong?" Charlie countered.

"You give a good dinner tonight, and I go home tomorrow. If I lose, then I give you dinner, and I stay the whole three days."

"Why do I get the feeling that it's 'heads I win, tails you lose' situation? No deal unless you can prove it by at least three times that Dad hovers over you." Charlie said, squinting at Don.

"Three times? No problem, deal?"

"Deal, what do you want to do now?"

Don explained his plan to Charlie and told him," You just be a good boy and sit near the Koi pond and watch the show. Don't say anything. C'mon, dad's coming back anytime now." Don said and went out to the back garden with Charlie following behind.

"Now, sit and watch." Don said, pointing to the bench near the pond.

"Hey! I resent that!" Charlie protested.

"Wait I hear the car. Where's the rake, quick."

Charlie ran to the shed, took out a rake and handed it to Don. He said, "And Action! Don Eppes, Sweeping Leaves, take no. 001!"

"Funny Charlie, funny….here goes."

Don was fooling around with the rake. He had earlier took his hand out of the sling doing some slow Tai Chi like movements, and it made Charlie laugh.

_Continue present time_

_Alan found Don "sweeping' the leaves…._

"OK, you've done enough. Come back inside." Alan said and went to take the rake from Don's hand.

"Charlie, come and give your brother a hand."

"Dad, There's nothing wrong with Don's legs."

"It's alright, Dad. I can walk. You go in. I want to sit here with Charlie a while."

They waited till Alan went inside and Don said, "Scene one successful, Don 1, Charlie Zero."

"Hey that's not fair. Of course dad's concerned about you. You just got back from the hospital."

"Well, wait scene no. two coming up. Let's go in, and this time you can say, 'Action Scene Two Papa Eppes.' "

They both went in, and Don went to the kitchen sink to wash his hands, Alan stood by and watched him. He handed him a small towel to dry his hands and helped him slide his hand inside the sling he still had round his neck.

"Thanks dad, er… dad you might want to hold dinner back for a bit."

"Why?"

"Nothing, just wanted to lie down a bit and don't feel like taking a heavy dinner."

"OK, you go and lie down first. Let me think of what to cook for a light dinner."

Don went out and put out two fingers to Charlie who was now with his laptop.

After some ten minutes, Don who was lying on the couch, heard his father's footsteps. He turned to the side and pretended to sleep.

Charlie was doing some work on his laptop near Don's leg sitting on the floor.

"Charlie, can you please go to the side cupboard and get a light blanket for me?"

Alan was talking to Charlie and was not looking at Don. Don shot out two fingers to Charlie.

Charlie pretended to be blur and asked his dad, "Are you feeling cold, dad?"

"No. Why do you ask?'

"You asked for a blanket?" Charlie said, innocently.

"Charlie, I want the blanket for your brother," Alan said looking at Charlie. There was a noise from Don, and they both turned to look at him.

Don shook his head a bit and turned his face towards the couch. Alan bent down and tried to touch his forehead. Charlie said, "Dad, is Don feeling hot? Maybe he doesn't need a blanket?"

Don moaned and buried his face deeper into the couch where Alan couldn't feel his forehead. "Um wonder if Donnie is running a temperature?"

"Dad, why don't you take out the thermometer and check Don. Maybe he is running a temperature."

"OK you stay here and watch him." Alan went toward the kitchen.

"Charlie……" Don said, quickly sitting up after he heard his dad going into the kitchen, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I am doing you a favor, like I did this morning."

"OK, you told dad to bring a thermometer!"

"So you can now go to your room and stay there. I'll tell dad you needed the washroom again."

"So, now you believe me?"

"Yea, yea, alright you win this time, now go." Charlie urged Don to make a move.

"Ok, here it is." Alan said coming into the room, waving the hand which held the thermometer. "Where's Donnie?"

"He went to the washroom."

"What? Again, what's the matter with him? He's been going to the washroom quite often, and why didn't you follow him?"

"Dad! Don just dislocated his shoulder, not his legs or his brain. Surely he can walk up to the bathroom by himself. What's the matter with you? Youre smothering act is getting to be very displeasing not only to me but to Don too. He's ready to get back to his apartment!" Charlie regretted his words once this tirade left his mouth.

He quickly apologized to his dad, "Sorry Dad, I shouldn't have said that. I know that you are worried about Don."

Alan sat beside his son and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be, Charlie. I am sorry. I know I've been unfair to you. It's just that I'm so scared of what happened earlier. What if…what if something really bad happened and not just a dislocated shoulder? What if that day was the day the Don was taken away from us?"

"Don was careful. He knew what he was doing, Dad. It's his job, and he had his team with him. I know what he did was dangerous. I'm sure at that moment, the children's safety was his first concern, isn't it Don?"

"Donnie? Are you alright?" Alan asked, looking up the stairs where Don was standing.

"Yes Dad, I'm good." Don replied.

"Are you sure?" Alan asked again.

"Dad! You're doing it again, Don will really pack up and go back to his apartment this time." Charlie whispered fiercely.

"Thank you, Charlie, and by the way, where are we going for dinner?"

"Going out for dinner, how about I cook something light for all of us?" Alan said, looking up at Don.

"No need Dad, Charlie had promised to take us out for dinner."

"Is that so, Charlie?"

**Chapter 2**

Eight o'clock saw all four of them at the Copper Pot having dinner. Charlie invited Amita along.

Amita asked what the occasion was, and Charlie told her about the bet. Alan still argued that he wasn't hovering. Don told him it didn't matter, what he wanted was a nice dinner, and he got it.

Cunningly, Alan said, "Maybe I should have left you home. That way the garden would be raked, and you would have a very sore shoulder which would require the attention of Dr. Elizabeth."

Don and Charlie kept quiet, and Alan smiled, and said to himself, _'gotcha!_'

Amita said, "It is not nice to trick Alan."

Charlie indignantly protested. "It was Don's idea."

Don very nicely said, "Don't believe that, Amita."

"Still it was not nice of both of you," Amita said. "After all, he's your father and he's allowed to be worried and concerned about you and you too Charlie."

"Learn a thing or two from Amita, Charlie. And next time you decide to play a trick on your old man, it might backfire. Remember that, oh sons of mine." Alan looked at Don and asked, "Now tell the truth, how is your shoulder?"

"Tired from sweeping all the leaves?" Amita suggested, laughing at Don.

"Nah, he just touched the broom, and he didn't sweep the leaves, just made a play at it," Charlie stated, for the record.

"Yes, Don if your shoulder is giving you trouble, you'd better let us know now. We could pop by the Hospital and have Dr. Elizabeth look at it."

"No, problem dad, it's OK, I just need to do some gentle exercises."

This got them laughing at Don, and Don realized what he said and started laughing too.

"Hello, Good Evening folks."

They stopped laughing and looked up. Dr. Arthur Granwell was standing beside their table.

"_Oh no, I hope that lady is not with him." _Don thought silently to himself.

"Hello. Good Evening Dr. Granwell, ehh Arthur." Don said, as he stood up to shake Arthur's hand.

"Good evening, Don, Alan, Charlie and this young lady?" Arthur nodded to Amita.

"Good evening Arthur. Please let me introduce my girlfriend, Dr. Amita Ramajuan. Amita this is Dr. Arthur Granwell. It was him and his sister in law, Dr. Elizabeth Kindricks, that helped Don yesterday."

"Dr.Ramajuan, nice to meet you. Don helped to get my little Charlie and others out of a hostage situation and got hurt because of it. We were glad to be of assistance to Don. And how's your shoulder now?" Arthur turned to Don.

"Quite alright now, slight discomfort now and then," Don replied.

"That''s good. It means there's no lasting effect. You should be able to move about in another day or so."

"That fast?" Alan asked Arthur.

"Yes. It was because Don's shoulder was pushed back in a very short time after it was dislocated. Elizabeth told me that the X-ray was good. "

"Elizabeth's here with you?" Charlie asked.

"No, I came here to meet an old friend whose husband got transferred from Chicago to run a branch of the Union bank here. She came for a visit and was preparing to move here. She applied for a position of Physical Therapist in the hospital where I work."

"That's nice. Maybe Don might get to see her if his shoulder is not healing too well."

"Dad," Don protested. "I'm sorry. My dad worries too much. My shoulder's fine," Don smiled at Arthur.

"That's alright Don. Fathers do worry a lot about their children as I did with my two young ones. I'll be going, and don't worry, if your shoulder's giving trouble, just give a call to Elizabeth. She's a qualified therapist as well as a GP. Good evening then folks, nice meeting you all." Arthur smiled at them, shook Don's hands and went off.

"Dad."

"Donnie."

Amita giggled at both of them. Nothing much was said. They finished their dinner and went with Charlie to settle the bill. Alan was talking to Amita, and Don was standing around with his right hand massaging his left arm.

Alan noticed his action but said nothing and continued talking with Amita.

Suddenly a group of young men and women came round laughing and swaying towards the main door. One of them came and bumped into Don, who gave a gasp and suddenly moved aside for the slightly drunk young man to pass.

One of the girls noticed that her friend had bumped into a man with an arm sling. She quickly went up to Don to apologize for her friend. Don nodded to her and said, "It's OK. Thanks for your concern." The girl nodded and quickly went after her drunken friend.

Charlie was oblivious to all this and went off hand in hand with Amita while Don and Alan walked slowly behind them.

Alan kept his eye on Don but dare not ask if he was alright, in case he thought that he was hovering. He looked for Charlie. but he was still busy talking with Amita.

"Charlie, are you working today?" Alan said, knocking on Charlie's door.

"Yes, Dad, I know I'm running late. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?'

"It's still early. It's only 7.30, and your classes don't start till 9."

Running water was heard when the door of the bathroom opened and Charlie stuck his head out, "Milly called a meeting at eight!"

"Oh alright. Do you want me to call her and say you'll be late?"

"No! Dad, it's OK, I'm ready to go now." Charlie said, dashing past his father carrying his backpack in one hand the other holding his car keys.

"If you would have told me earlier, I would have woke you up at six!" Alan said to his disappearing back.

He heard the car driving off. He wanted to go and see Don in his room but was afraid that Don might think he was overly concerned about him. So he quietly opened the door and peeped in. Don was still sleeping. Alan was satisfied. He quietly closed the door and went downstairs to make pancakes for Don when he woke up.

He was in half a mind as to whether to go into the office or not. He didn't like to leave Don alone in the house. The phone rang, and it was Stan. He wanted Alan to meet the new client together with him.

"Can't you meet him on your own? Don's home on medical, and I don't want to leave him alone in the house."

"Dad…" Don was at the foot of the stairs when he overheard his father, presumably telling Stan his partner of the Consulting Firm.

"Hold on Stan." Alan spoke to the phone and then he turned to Don, "Donnie?"

"Go on with your work. Don't worry. I'll stay quietly at home, and I promise not to open the door to strangers," Don said with a grin.

"You're sure you'll be alright at home?"

"Dad…"

"Alright, alright…Stan, I'll meet you in half an hour's time." Alan put down the phone and turned to Don," You'll be OK at home, you're sure?"

Don was very patient with his father and told him nicely that he should get going.

Alan kept quiet and nodded his head. He didn't want Don to pack up and go back to his apartment when he got back.

"Alright then. There are some pancakes in the Micro, and I think they're still warm if you going to eat now."

"Thanks dad. See you later."

Alan smiled at him, "Yes son, I'll see you later."

OoOoOo

Two hours after breakfast, Don was bored. He had read the papers, walked up and down the house, went to the garage and looked at Charlie's squibbles on the board when he saw the laundry basket with some clothes folded halfway.

He knew that this was Charlie's doing. He must have some urgent thoughts in his mind to abandon his folding. Charlie tended to do that, and his father always continued the job for him. But lately, Don knew his father had stopped doing that for Charlie to teach him a lesson.

Well Charlie had not graduated yet. He sighed, shaking his head. Then carefully carried the basket with one hand and went upstairs to Charlie's room. He had to walk round the piles of books on the floor to get to the cupboard. He opened Charlie's closet methodically folding and putting away his clothes. Well at least he had a cupboard full of clothes all neatly stacked,.

No, wait, there's something sticking out of the tee shirts compartment. He spied a hastily rolled up brownish red and white bundle by the side of the tee shirts.

Don took it out and threw it onto Charlie's bed, wanting to fold it up nicely again before putting it back.

After putting away all the clothes, he sat on the bed and shook out the sweater. He noticed that it was his father's sweater and not Charlie's.

He saw that the sweater was torn near the buttons, and Don suddenly realized _'oh ho ho, this is what you did, Charlie, now I know.'_

_(Recap from Just Not My Day_

"_Charlie, one more word from you, I'll tell Dad what you did."  
Charlie's face changed colour, "What I did? What did I do? You knew about it?"  
"Why…yes of course." Don played along.  
He didn't know that Charlie was so easily duped. Actually, he had nothing on him. Don was amused and he wanted to laugh out loud. )  
_

OoOoOoOoOo

In the evening, Don, Alan and Charlie were having some spaghetti when Don told his Dad that he'll be leaving soon after dinner, Alan looked worried. and he looked at Charlie for help to stop his brother from going home to his own apartment.

"Don, why don't I drive you back to get your clothes afterwards. This way you can stay on and get to work from here?"

Don stared at Charlie for making such a suggestion, and he sighed and said he would stay for another day and after that would return to his apartment.

Alan nodded his head, agreeing readily. He told Don to go and rest his arm because Charlie will do the clearing up and washing.

"Unfair!" Charlie protested.

Alan looked at him in the eye and asked, "Did you cook the meal?"

"No." Charlie replied.

"Were you hurt in the arm?" Alan asked again.

"No."

Both Alan and Don looked at him, "So?" Alan said and Don had to smile.

"But…but Don ate the food too; he should help," Charlie argued.

"Thank you Charlie," Don stood and walked out of the dining room.

"Make sure you wipe the plates dry before you put on the shelves." Alan told him, and he too went out.

"Just you wait, DDD Eppes!" Charlie muttered under his breath.

Don peeped into the dining room and said, "I heard that, and I know now what you did."

Charlie stopped clearing the plates and looked at Don, "What I did? You meant to say that earlier when you threatened me, you didn't know, oh… you are so dead DDD!" Charlie used the fork to point at him, "And how did you know? You went to my room, looking at my things?"

"No, no, that's my line. Yes,I went to your very untidy room, and I was helping you to put away the clothes I saw in the garage. Why is dad still boycotting your washing machine?"

Charlie chose not to answer the last part,"My room's not untidy. It's just books on the floor."

"Yea, lots of books and hardly any space to walk."

"So you saw the condition of 'the thing?" he asked his brother.

"Yea, what did you do? Throw it into the wash with your 'yuppie' clothes and it got caught with your jeans button and got torn? You didn't answer my last question." Don told him looking at him.

"Yea quite the genius, aren't you? So are you going to help me locate a similar one." Charlie looked at Don who said nothing waiting for him to continue, "

"Well alright, answer to your question, he said until I learnt to do my own clothes."

"Like putting to wash and remember to take it out of the washer and taking it back to your room? Charlie when do you think you will be able to do all that without dad's help?"

"Hey, I've been doing that. It's just that I had something else better to do than to. OK, we'll get to that. Why do you care when you don't live here? If you'd live here we can set up a routine, and you can help with the housework and such."

"Thanks for the offer, and no thank you. I prefer to stay on my own."

"Yea, on your own, most of the time you're either here or in the office. Forget about that, how about helping me look for a similar sweater to replace this one?"

"We can look for it this weekend." Don replied.

"Why wait so long? We can go tomorrow." Charlie said.

"You're not working?" Don queried.

"Ah… no..after meeting this morning I've told Millie what happened, and I asked for two day's leave. I only have class each day, and I've got Amita to cover it for me."

"Charlie, you don't have to take off to keep me company at home."

"No, it's not that. I just used you as an excuse."

At this Don stared at him, but Charlie ignored him and continued, ".So now you know about this, I could use another pair of eyes to help me look, and of course, I would love to have your company too. I know you're bored to tears staying at home, so how about it?" he looked at Don for the answer.

"Do you really think you can get back the same one? Charlie it's been five years since Dad got this sweater. Do you know why this was or rather is his favorite?"

"Er… mom gave it to him."

"Yes, you know it was the last thing mom gave to dad. That's why it was his favorite."

"Gosh… oh my, Don how am I going to tell him that I've spoilt it."

Just then Alan's voice came down to them, "Charlie have you seen my sweater? I thought I it put near the washing machine."

"Oh, oh, how am I going to explain to him that I've spoilt it?" Charlie looked at Don for help.

"Tell him you've washed it and that I put it away in your closet by accident." Don said.

"Er, dad..I washed it, and Don must have put it inside my closet by mistake."

"What? You've got your brother to put away your laundry? Charlie!"

Charlie whacked Don on his good arm. Don was laughing silently.

"He had nothing to do. It's all he could do anyway." Charlie retorted and earned a whack from his brother .

"Alright then, don't bother. Keep it there. I have another one here." Alan called down.

"There, I've saved you for the time being." Don retorted back.

The next day saw two of them going round a big complex looking for sweater shops. There were plenty but not the one they were looking for.

Some of the shop assistants were looking at them weirdly, wondering why they wanted the same old fashioned sweater when they have hundreds in various patterns. Some of them were helpful and told them to go back to the company that made them. Some told them to search through E-bay saying that there may be people getting rid of their old ones.

At this point Charlie just stared at them and walked off with Don grinning from ear to ear behind him.

After going through a number of shops, Charlie gave up, and they went for lunch. Charlie opted to go for Don's sake, but he didn't say it. Instead he told Don that he needed to do some work at home. They can look for it the next day.

Don knew what was in Charlie's mind, and he appreciated it for he was really not keen to go on walking from shop to shop anymore.

Soon it was time for Don to go back to work. He finally agreed to stay in Charlie's house for the duration of his medical leave. His shoulder was good, and it was only a slight twinge which should stop eventually. His other arm with the GSW was just a slight mark left.

His father insisted on making him breakfast before he left for the office which was good. A cup of strong coffee to start off the day was what he needed after 3 whole days of lazing around. They never went back to look for the sweater. Don had a feeling this was not Charlie's thing, going to the shops and complexes.

Don did some checking on the internet since one of the sales person gave him the idea. He didn't try e-bay but checked other online shops. He had no success there.

In the end, he did try E-bay with the same results.

He decided to try one more time for Charlie's sake. He told him he would go again to the new complex this coming weekend to look for him.

He stepped out of the elevator on his floor and met up with David coming out of the other elevator," You guys miss me?" he quipped.

"Nah…. Didn't notice that you weren't around. We were sooooo busy."

"Good then, so it'll be alright if I take a few days off?"

"What? Again? So, you finally got a new girlfriend?" David asked, looking at Don.

"What new girlfriend? Charlie's been blabbing?"

"No, it was Megan. We saw the lovely doctor at the scene."

Don looked at him, said nothing and went to his table. He sat down and started to pull out one of the files from a pile the stack.

Megan came by and said, "Hey, welcome back. So how was your three days rest? Alan still mother henning you?"

"Mother henning? Is that a new word for a profiler? "

"Not a new word, but it's better than hovering. So, how was it?"

"Good, alright, well looked after, good food and good company, so good that I want to take three days off. Is that alright with you guys?"

"Wow, and I thought Alan's hovering would drive you crazy. So what's new with this 3 days off. New GF?"

"No, nothing new, just wanted to relax on my own, might do some hiking,"

"Now this I don't believe, you, hiking alone?" Colby chipped in.

"Hey, don't we have some work to do around here," Don said, bringing the conversation to a close.

The days went on normally for Don and his team. They had crooks to catch, witnesses to interview, leads to follow and reports to write.

It was a busy three days before the weekend came. Don did get his leave from Monday till Wednesday. Only Charlie knew about this. Don told him not to let their father know else he'll be getting him to stay with them. Charlie laughed and said, "What will you give me to keep my mouth shut?"

Don told him, "You want to look for that sweater?"

Silence, and Don said, "Yea, that's what I thought too." Don assured him that he might turn up for dinner either Tuesday or Wednesday.

Come Saturday after work, Don went to a kiddy specialist shop and bought a huge fire truck and a model of a SUV similar to his and went to Arthur's and Maggie's house. He was planning to pay a visit to little Charlie to see how he was doing, He had previously called Maggie to see they would be at home on Saturday evening and to get their address.

**Chapter three**

It was a huge, impressive house much bigger than the craftsman, and it had a big garden. He drove up after the gate opened for him. They must have seen his SUV coming via the remote camera.

He parked beside a row of cars, all Mercedes. One of the cars looked very familiar. In fact he had sat on it before, and his heart dropped. He gave a sigh, climbed out of his SUV and walked towards the huge paneled door.

It opened, and it took Don a moment to notice little Charlie standing by the door. There was a middle-aged Mexican lady standing by the side.

"Please come in Senor, Senor Doctor and Senora are waiting in the lounge."

"Thank you. Hello there Charlie. How are you?"

"Hello Unca Don. I am fine. My mommy and daddy are inside. Please come in," little Charlie said, and he stretched out his hand to Don.

Don had to smile, and he put his hand in his and walked together inside.

Arthur and Maggie were standing up, and they greeted him with wide smiles.

Don shook Arthur's hand and bent and kissed Maggie's cheek. She held on to his hand and brought him near to the sofa. "How nice of you to come and see Charlie. How are you? Is your shoulder alright?"

"Mags, let the poor chap sit down." Arthur said.

"Sorry. Where are my manners? Please, have a seat, Don."

Before Don sat down, he bent down to Charlie's level, dug into the big bag and took out a FBI cap. "Here you are, Charlie, an FBI cap for you. It's a bit big, but soon you'll grown into it. And there's a fire truck and a model SUV just like mine for you."

Don was nearly thrown to the ground when Charlie suddenly threw his arms around him and whispered, "Thank you, Unca Don."

"Don, thank you for the gifts for Charlie. You don't have to, but you can see that Charlie's mighty pleased with it." Maggie said, patting the seat next to her.

"Thank you, Don. So you're back to work.?"

"Yes, but I'm also taking three days off starting Monday to do a bit of relaxation on my own."

"Ummm, on your own, I see, so you've been to your father's place?"

"Actually, it's my brother's place now. He bought the Craftsman from my dad three years ago. My dad is staying with him. I go back now and then for some nice home cooked meals."

"I see, then you have a place of your own to go home to?"

"I'm sorry Don. My wife's a bit inquisitive. Don't mind her. All females are like that."

Don had to laugh. He said, "That's OK. I do have a place of my own, not really a home, home is where dad and Charlie are."

"Arty, not all females are like that!" came a new voice. Don turned and saw Elizabeth coming towards them. He started to rise from his seat, and she quickly waved him down, "Please don't stand."

She looked at Don and said, "That's very true. Home is where family is. I, too have a place of my own, but I seldom use it. Most of the time I'm at my parents' place or here with the kids. I go back to my place for some peace and quiet sometimes."

She came and sat opposite him next to Arthur, "How are you. Shoulder's all good?" she asked him.

Don was momentarily struck dumb for in front of him sat a lovely vision. She was all legs for she was wearing shorts and a body hugging tee. Her hair was down, and she looked vibrant and carefree unlike the façade she puts on with her doctor's gown.

Arthur looked Don and made eyes with his wife who was sitting next to him.

"Well? Cat caught your tongue?" Elizabeth drawled.

"Er… no but I was trying to think of you as Doctor Elizabeth . What happened? Someone flip a wand over you and change you into someone else. Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that you look so different. Are you sure you're Dr. Elizabeth Kindriks and not her young sister?"

"Sometimes I forget that I'm a doctor. Here I'm just Awntie Liz to this energetic little monkey, and my job here is to play games, run up and down, so I try to be as young as possible for him and not the old spinster doctor that I am."

Don had to smile at that. She was not old at all and still the very lovely doctor, but now with her hair down, she looked positively younger and lovelier.

"So?"

"So?" Don queried.

"Your shoulder?" she asked him again.

"Oh it's good, thank you."

Silence….., the maid came in, "Senor, the hospital calling for you."

"Thanks Mama, excuse me." Arthur stood up and went out of the room.

"Before you ask, her name is Mamita, and little one here started calling her Mama. So very soon all of us followed Charlie and started calling her Mama."

Don smiled again, and Elizabeth saw his mega watts smile. Her heart skipped a bit, and Maggie noticed, _' oh oh…I see something happening to dear little sis of mine…..'_

"So what's happening, Mags have you ask Don?"

"No, I thought Arthur would ask, but now, I don't know, if the hospital is calling him back……"

"No, my dear it's just that the Night Sister came on shift and confirmed with me that Dr. Weller the new Physio in charge of my two patients, that's all. We are all still going." Arthur turned to Don, "Don, would you like to join us for a short relaxing holiday at our cabins in the mountains. It's just a three hour drive from here. We will go there tomorrow morning and be back on Tuesday. Now we know that you're on vacation, all the best, you can stay the whole two nights.

Our earlier intention was to ask you to join us, and then you can follow Liz back the same day. How about it?"

It was very tempting, and he thought of the hiking trip he was going to take. Suddenly a small hand tugged at his hand. He looked down and saw Charlie smiling at him, "Unca Don come with us. Then we can go fishing together, you and I."

"Oh do you know how to fish?"

"Yes, Awntie Liz taught me, please come."

"Oh, oh your auntie Liz knows how to fish?" Don asked little Charlie who replied, "Yesss! She can catch very big fish."

"Yes, Charlie, this big?" Don asked, putting his two fingers about two inches apart.

Charlie giggled and said, "No! Unca Don, it's this big." He stretched his little arms wide apart and made the rest of them laugh.

"Are you sure, Charlie?" Don asked, but was looking at Elizabeth.

"Well, I brought dinner back from the lake that day!" Liz said proudly.

"Thanks for the invitation. I was planning to go hiking on Sunday on one of those small hills anyway. I would love to join you all up in the mountains. Shall I come here to meet up with you all?"

"That's great Don. Can you come by 7am? We would like to start around 7.30. Don't bother with breakfast. We'll have everything packed to go. You can eat while on the road. Liz will drive one car, and I will drive another."

"All of you going? " Don asked, looking at Elizabeth.

"Yes, except my little Danielle. My parents are looking after her now. Tomorrow Mama will go and take over from my parents."

"Oh yes, little Dannie, she should be around one year old then?" Don asked.

"Yes, almost, she's eleven months and a handful for my parents. That's why Mama is going over to look after her when we leave tomorrow."

"Durnie, Durnie," Charlie chanted.

Maggie invited Don to dinner which he declined stating that since he will be going with them, he needs to go home to pack.

Maggie said, "Dinner shouldn't be long. I told Mama that we will eat early so that we will have an early night. It's just ribeye with potato salad, soup and bread, simple dinner if you do not mind."

"You just named my favorite food. Now I have to stay for dinner, just can't give up a ribeye dinner."

"Ha ha that's great, Mama! " Arthur shouted.

"Arty! You do not shout when there's a guest around." Liz scolded her brother in law.

"Sorry folks. Ah… Mama one more for dinner, have you done preparing?"

"Yes, Senor I have already prepared extra in case this Senor stays. Dinner will be ready in 35 minutes."

"Thank you Mama. You're an angel." Maggie said, and Mama nodded, "Always have been."

The rest started laughing. Charlie came up to Liz, "Awntie Liz, wanna play snakes and ladder with me."

Liz pointed to Don, and Charlie went to him, "Unca Don come and play with us?"

Don had a very enjoyable time at the Granwells, and he left just a bit after nine and said he'll be there around 7am.

He wished them a good night, and Liz walked him out the door.

"How about I come by and pick you up? You give your shoulder a rest, and I'll be driving up there so I can leave anytime if there's an emergency at the hospital, not that I'm expecting any."

"You're sure you don't mind?" Don asked.

"No problem, just get ready by 7.15 am. I'll bring the packed breakfast for you. Good night then."

Don surprised her by giving her a peck on the cheek, "Goodnight, and thank you. See you around 7.15. Oh please wait, I'll get a pen from my truck."

"Here's my address." Don took out his card and scribbled at the back.

Bright and early the next morning saw Don waiting in his apartment's lobby some twenty minutes before time, and Liz came fifteen minutes early.

"Goodness, are you that punctual?"Liz asked as soon as Don got in.

"No, you're earlier."

"Sorry, I forgot that I need to fill up the tank, and I thought of coming here early and going up to get you. Now you're here, that's great. Here's your breakfast. Don't mind me go ahead and eat. I ate before I came. Mama had the breakfast ready by six thirty for all of us, "Liz said, as she turned into a gas station. It was open, and Don was surprised they were open so early.

"Yes, this is the one I usually come to fill up. I know it's open in the wee hours in the morning." Liz got down and pulled out her card and slot it into the kiosk, punched some numbers and proceeded to fill up her car.

As she was filling up, a SUV drove up and two young men came out. They drove next to Liz's car, and the two men eyed Liz and nudged each other.

They didn't know Don was in the car.

"Hey, lady, how about filling up for us?" they called out lecherously.

"B…Idiots!" Liz muttered to herself. After finishing , she took the nozzle out and put it back. She put back the cap on her car and was about to turn when one of the men came suddenly to her side. She gave him a hard push and went to the driver side.

Don sat and slowly put away the breakfast box he was holding. He watched and saw Liz was not afraid of them. He waited for her to come back inside.

The same man followed her and grabbed her arm. Don suddenly opened the door, stood up and stared at the man, daring him to go further.

"Johnny, get back here. The lady got a johnnie in the car," Called out the other man who was preparing to put gas in his car.

The others in the SUV hooted and laughed at Johnny. "Woo wee Johnny, no hit this time!"

Johnny muttered under his breath and let go of Liz's arm and went back to his laughing companions.

"Are you alright?" Don asked Liz when she got in and started the car.

They were on the way when Liz spoke,"Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"Nah, I did nothing. You handled yourself well. You have to be careful. It's early, and no one's about to help you if those men turned nasty." Don said, looking at her.

"No problem. I have this." Liz pulled out something from her pocket to show Don.

"That's good, but sometimes if you are grabbed not by one, but by two or three, you will have no defense, and you won't be able to get to that," Don said, pointing to the mini spray she held in her hand.

"Yes, Mr. FBI. I will be careful. Very, very seldom I get gas so early."

"Well, OK, be careful and vigilant always, and try not to fill up when the station is almost empty. If you see suspicious people, just go and don't stop." Don advised her again.

"Oh dear, am I getting a "How to Protect yourself "lesson here?" she asked while driving. She turned a bit to look at Don and saw that he was serious.

"Sorry to sound so officious, but we have seen cases of people being robbed and even worse things happen to them while filling up," Don said.

"Thanks for your concern. I do know that there may be bad hats hanging around the gas station. I don't usually go in the dead of the night or wee hours of the morning to fill up. I just forgot about filling it up yesterday and this morning, well no problem, I have a protector," she said with a smile on her lips.

Don said nothing but pulled up his breakfast container and ate the remainder of the sandwiches. Liz pointed to the thermos holding the coffee by the side of the seat.

Don nodded his thanks.

They drove for sometime, and suddenly there was a loud honking behind them. "Great! those idiots are behind us." Liz said.

"Ignore them. Just let them pass." Don advised.

Their windows were up, and the men were loudly jeering at Liz when they passed.

There were no more incidents, and they had a quiet ride. With soft music playing on her radio, Don closed his eyes, and soon, he was gently snoring away.

Liz drove for two hours. Don woke up and immediately apologized for sleeping, and Liz brushed him off. He offered to take over the wheel. Liz declined saying that they'll be there soon.

It was really family time with them. He could see the all the adults doted on little Charlie. They had done a bit of everything that the place offered. It was a bit cold but the energetic activities had driven away the cold. They went hiking, played ball by the lake, a bit of canoeing and leisurely fishing and cooking their catch outdoors.

Arthur and Maggie had two cabins side by side, and each cabin had three rooms.

Maggie had earlier asked if Don would mind sharing a cabin with Liz, but she quickly told him that there were three rooms. "Or you could sleep in our spare room but then Liz will be alone in that cabin."

"I don't mind sharing a cabin with Liz. Thank you," Don replied.

It turned out to be quite enjoyable sharing the cabin with her. She was witty and very knowledgeable. They managed to get into many topics during the two nights while having their late night hot chocolate. Don told her about his Quantico days and the Fugitive Recovery stint before coming back to LA when his mother was sick.

She talked a bit about herself and when she was in London. She told Don that Maggie had met Arthur while doing an advance midwifery course in London. She said Arthur was already an up and coming Surgeon in London and that she trained under him for a while. Then she dropped out and didn't continue her specialization in Surgery.

She didn't say why, and Don didn't pursue. They turned the conversation towards Charlie and his little sister.Too soon, it was time to pack up. The Granwells went off first saying they wanted to get back early to collect Mama and Danielle. They said their goodbyes, and Maggie reminded Elizabeth to drive carefully.

Don and Elizabeth took their time getting down the mountains. They stopped at a nearby inn and had their lunch and wandered a bit to look at the scenery. At one point, Don caught hold of Elizabeth's hand, and it seemed so natural to him.

He was pleased for he knew that she was not what she seemed to be. She was a caring doctor and loving sister and aunt to the kids. They had spent two nights together talking about themselves and their families, and he now knew quite a bit about her.

Soon they were on their way again, and Elizabeth urged Don to go ahead and take a nap.

Don was having a bit of shuteye when suddenly Liz exclaimed, "What the!" and they had a jolt which threw Don against the window, and he grimaced when his head came in contact with the window.

Another jolt and this time Don cursed, "What the f…..! Sorry!"

"Sorry Don, look out! Hang on!" Liz was grappling with the wheel. Another SUV was trying to run her off the road and kept on hitting her Mercedes on the side.

If Liz was not an excellent driver, she would have gone off the edge a while back.

Don made a note of the SUV, and he was certain it was the group of ruffians they had encountered two days ago. He had noted the color and the number plates. He pulled out his cell and gave a call to LAPD Gary Walker. Walker was not in, but he gave the report to Sergeant Holden.

"Will it do any good?" Liz asked.

"Yes, it will. At least, they are on record and if anything else comes up, it will be easier for LAPD to pull them in. Are you alright?" Don asked looking at her.

"I'm alright but this is the first time I've been hit like that, and I don't fancy rushing downhill. Are you Ok? I heard your head hitting against the window. Want me to have a look at it?"

"Nah, I'm alright, thanks. You are an excellent driver. For any other person, we would be downhill right now."

"Wow, first time I've been praised for my driving. I must remember to tell Arthur. He always said I drive too fast."

It was late when Liz dropped Don off. Don invited her in for a drink. She declined, then she changed her mind. Don went to get a drink from his fridge, and when he came back, she told him to sit down. Before he could protest, she pushed him down.

She tilted his head and checked the side, probing it with her hands, and Don gave an involuntary jerk ."You've got a bump here. Are you sure you're feeling alright ? Any dizziness?" Liz asked looking at him.

"No, really just a bit of pain, that's all. I think I'll survive." Don smiled at her.

"Alright then, please get it checked out if you have any dizziness. Do you have any Tylenol here?"

"Yes, Dr. Kindricks." Don said, looking up at her. Their eyes locked, and Don reached out and pulled her head towards him and gave her a kiss on her lips. They broke off and Don said, "Thank you."

Liz with her face flushed red, mumbled and said she had to go. She picked up her carry all and turned towards the door. Don was beside her in a flash and opened the door for her.

Don took the keys from the table and followed her down to her car.

"Thanks for everything. How about we go out for dinner one of these days?"

"That'll be nice." She replied and Don said, "I'll call you, say Friday to confirm?"

"Yes. Take care, and if you have any headache after a day, go and get your head looked over by a Doctor, alright? Take two pills, and go to bed."

"Yes, yes and yes, OK?"

"Right and goodnight." Liz said and started her car. She was about to go when Don stopped her.

"What about your car? You will need the police report to get the insurance?" Don stated but Liz said not to worry, she has her own mechanic.

After Liz went off, Don slowly went up thinking of what had happened. He was surprised at his own reaction. Charlie's words came back to him…

"_Hello! Somebody getting soft towards the lady doc?"_

**Chapter Four**

Don had one more day left from his holidays, he decided that instead of going back to Charlie's house for dinner on Wednesday, he told his father and Charlie that he will cook a meal for them.

Alan was surprised and asked if he had time since it was the middle of the week.

Don told him he was on vacation and left it like that. He told him to come by around 7. He called Charlie at CalSci and told him the time and got him to get Amita to come along as well.

So, it was arranged, and Don went to the supermarket to get the supplies he needed for dinner.

He took his time and walked around for a while in the complex where the supermarket was situated. He bought some items for his apartment, put them in his SUV and went back inside for lunch before getting the groceries. He was waiting in queue for his lunch when he spied Megan and Larry walking in.

He didn't want to interrupt them. He stood and waited for his food. He paid and was about to go to the table. He heard a commotion, and he turned around and saw a woman screaming at a man who was also ranting at her with his fists.

People were looking at the couple but not doing anything. Don stood by and observed for a while. He decided to take his lunch to the nearby table to eat.

He decided it looked like a lovers' spat and was wondering why they air their views in public causing everyone to gawk.

He saw that Megan and Larry also stopped and looked, and he saw Megan wanted to go over, but Larry caught her hand and shook his head.

After a few minutes of ranting, the lady was sobbing and still ranting on. The man tried to pull her to him, and while everyone was looking and waiting for the reaction from the lady, Don noticed some men furtively sliding inside the side door of an office a distance away. He had to turn his body away from the couple to read the office name.

It was a branch of a popular commercial Bank.

He thought nothing about it, but he saw some commotion from the side door. It was not noticed by anyone as they were engrossed in the live action soap opera.

Don was curious, so he acted as if he had finished eating and threw away his remaining meal. He walked out and quickly went to the side where he could see the bank closely.

He stood at an angle, so he could see the inside of the bank without anyone noticing him. The men who went to the bank were up to no good. There were four of them, and they had their masks on and started to shove the bank's customers to one side. He saw one masked man shove the guard aside and hit him on the head with his gun. The guard immediately fell to the floor.

Don thought fast and took out his cell, gave his badge number, told them robbery in progress, gave the location, and he told them to approach with no sirens.

He called Megan, told her what happened and to try to get the area vacated.

At this point Megan and Larry were watching the couple doing their 'quarrelling act.' They had calmed down and were sitting nearby. The man had pulled out his cell and was talking into it, and the lady was looking around.

Megan whispered to Don, "Yea, Don it sure looks like a distraction now. What do you want me to do?"

Uh huh. Call the gang , Ok. You be careful." And with that Megan signed off.

She turned to Larry who was staring at her when he heard the word robbery.

Larry nodded after listening to her, and they went their separate ways.

Megan called David and explained the situation, and she went to the nearest shoppers, a couple with their small son, relaxing on a bench. While showing them her badge, she said, "Hi, please don't turn around. I'm Agent Reeves, and its imperative that you leave this complex quietly. We believe there's a robbery in progress. Don't panic. just leave as normal.'

The couple panicked a bit but nodded to Megan, picked up their small son and left.

Megan looked around and noticed that some of the crowd had already dispersed in various directions.

Larry also went round to a group of young girls, and soon after the girls left.

There were not many people around when Larry met back up with Megan,

"So what happens next?"

"Now can you please go home or get away from here? I need to go and look for Don."

"Megan, please be careful?"

"Yes, I will, Ok, I'll see you later."

With that Megan walked out with Larry, and they separated. Megan went round the back and saw Don standing at the side door.

"So, what's happening?"

"They are hanging around like they're waiting for something. Visually, I see about five customers. There may be more. Not sure about the staff inside. One guard down and four I can count so far. Wonder what they are waiting for?"

"Don, that couple inside must be from the gang. They must have been the distraction for their members to get in. Most probably they are not the vicious type or else they would be shooting their way in. Why don't we sneak up on them and get them away? We can interrogate them and learn something."

"Yea, that's a good idea, but I'm afraid we have no time for that. I don't want anything to happen to those people inside. Is David here yet?"

"Not yet."

"Ok, here's how we go about it," Don responded, thinking quickly. "Wait for David and gang. You and Colby tackle that couple, send David and some agents out here, and we will try a surprise attack. Get LAPD to standby and wait for our orders."

"Right, Don, I'll go over there to wait for David. Be careful."

Megan moved off, and she saw some people moving into the complex. She quickly waylaid them, told the situation and they backed off. They, in turn, told others to move away too.

It was a tense situation, and Don knew that very soon those people inside would realize something was wrong. Don waited, and he saw silent police cars drawing up near the complex.

They formed a semi circle round the complex. Policemen were getting out and soon had the area cordoned off. The police went to the entrance of the complex and slowly began moving the other customers out.

David came running towards Don with a few other agents. They had their Kevlar on, and he handed Don one. "How are you enjoying your leave?" David asked, smiling at Don.

"Yea, was minding my own business but… still ." he shrugged. "Ok, guys gather round, this is what happened."

Don explained the situation, and then he shook his head,

"I still do not know what they are waiting for."

"So, do we hang around and see what happens?" David asked.

"OK, David, call in and get Shimmy to check with the Bank headquarters. See if something special is happening to this branch. Ask if they are expecting a shipment of new notes or what."

"OK." David said and moved further from Don to make the call.

David came back after 15 minutes. "Yes, Don they are certainly waiting for something, new shipment of notes. It seems that this branch is always out of cash in their ATM machines, due to a lot of withdrawals because this complex is very popular and because of the sales they are holding here in the shops."

David continued, "They are expecting a shipment of three hundred thousand dollars for their ATMs spread over this complex. They will be arriving in 20 minutes."

"OK David quickly call up Shimmy, and tell him to get the Manager to call up this branch and tell them there will be 10 minutes delay due to traffic. You and I will take over in sending in the cash to the back, and from there we will surprise them.'

So it was all arranged, and they wait for the delivery truck to arrive.

Meanwhile Megan and Colby strolled into the complex making a show of walking in holding hands. Colby was holding Megan's hand and swinging it to and fro and laughing at Megan. Megan stared at him and told him to be serious.

As they were nearing the 'quarrelling couple' seatedon the bench, Colby made a sudden grab at the man and Megan did likewise with the female.

The couple was caught by surprise and had no time to react. Both Colby and Megan dragged them to the side and took them out of the complex.

The police came up and handcuffed the protesting couple and put them each into separate police car. Megan and Colby went and questioned them individually.

They got their answers after a while.

Megan made a call to Don. "Don, you are correct, they are the distraction, and their aim is to rob the bank of the cash which will be coming in 20 minutes time. Be careful, one of the clerks is their informant. They refused to say who. There are six of them, two out here and four more plus the informant, five. They do not know how many are working in the bank. Colby and I are coming over."

Don got the news and relayed to David and told him about the informant.

"They do not know which one is the informant; so, this is a new branch because the complex opened only, when?"

"I think three months ago." David supplied.

"Err.. Agent Eppes?"

"Yes, Tany, is it? What do you have?"

"My sister works in a NZ Bank, Main Office, and recently she was sent along with another three to work in a newly opened branch in a downtown area. What I meant to say is that the Main branch usually sent experienced staff to a new branch until they needed more staff, then only do they recruit. They do not open a new branch with new staff."

"You meant to say this new branch staff should have been experienced staff from Head Office?"

"Yea something like that. We could get the info on the staff working here from the Main office. Anyway, even they do not come from main office. The HR there would have names of all their staff and in which branch."

"Good job, Tany. Can you do this? Get the names of the staff here for me. Each one and a bit of details on them, age.. whatever. OK? Thanks."

Tany trotted off towards the police where she made the call.

Meanwhile Megan and Colby each had a suspect with them.

They were brought to the police cars and were handed over to Lt. Walker's men who were told to put them both into separate cars.

Presently the delivery truck arrived. It was stopped by the FBI, and the situation was explained to them. They were told to wait.

The agent in charge called Don to let him know that the truck was round the corner. Don told him to park out of sight and wait, saying he'll be there in a minute.

Don waited, Megan and Colby came up to him.

"What's up now?"

OK, gather up now, you let Tany know afterwards. She's out getting the names of the staff inside the bank for us."

"Colby and David, you two follow me. We'll be the Security delivering the notes.

Megan you'll be my outside contact. You all stay here for backup.

This is what I am going to do. It's a pity we are not prepared for this. I can't contact you or let you know what's happening inside."

"Here Don, I have one here." David handed out his two way talking device to Don who looked at him in surprise.

"Well, when I got the call, I grabbed mine from the drawer. Colby did you bring yours?"

"Yep."

"Great Guys. OK Megan you have Colby and me letting you know what's happening inside. My plan is we deliver the bags of cash, and after the last bag is in, David, you and I turn bad guys. Colby you'll be disarmed by David but you keep your extra gun. "

"Yep Boss, always have my extra gun with me. Two to balance out evenly."

"Bad joke Colb." Megan said to him, and David was smiling.

"No, joke Meg, I always have two with me." Colby insisted.

"Guys, no time for this." Don was annoyed.

All three of them murmured 'sorry."

The rest of the FBI knew about Don's camaraderie with his people, and now they knew that he was really the no-nonsense guy some thought him to be.

Don continued, "My aim is to get all the people that aren't holding any weapon away from the robbers and keep them in a separate room."

"Colby you have to look out for the informant, Ok here's Tany." Don said as Tany came running up to Don.

"Slow down, what do you have?"

"OK, I've talked to the HR people in their Main branch. They have a Manager, Jason Weller, three counter people, all males .. er" She took out her notebook and read to Don, "Gerry Hines, Tony Lamas and Steven Kyto and one General Clerk Martha Stuart. I did ask about their backgrounds and he said nothing unusual. They're all family men, and Martha has been with the bank for more that 20 years. The Manager was a Departmental Head who promoted to Branch Manger when this was opened."

"OK thank you, Tany. OK guys you know what to do. Let's go. Megan fill Tany in. Be alert."

Don, David and Colby ran off in the direction of the Security Truck.

They met the Driver and two other security inside the truck . Don told the two security to stay out of the truck, and they exchanged uniforms. Don told the Driver they needed his uniform too. Luckily, all the men were about the same size. Don told the Driver to contact his company and tell what happened, and if they need confirmation, he told him to get Lt. Gary Walker to talk to them.

After the necessary rundown of what they were supposed to do with the cash, Don took the folder that the driver, Joe, gave him.

David drove the truck towards the entrance of the Bank, reversed and back facing the back door of the Bank. Don fidgeted. He wanted to get to his gum and remembered that he was on holiday. Fortunately, a stick of gum was handed it him. He turned and smiled appreciatively at Colby, nodded his thanks and pulled the gum out of the wrapper and popped it into his mouth.

They saw one man from the Bank open the door for them. He introduced himself as the Manager, Jason Weller.

Don nodded to him and said they have ten bags for him. He nodded and stood aside as Colby went in first with two. David came down from the truck with another two. Don waited for Colby, and when he came he handed two to him and then another two to David. He took the last two.

They were all inside. They saw some people nervously standing around, and Don saw two of the robbers sitting on the chairs in front of the counter and another two behind the three counter staff. He saw Martha at once. She was sitting at the receptionist desk which also had a plaque stating her name, and her title was Courtesy/Information Supervisor.

David and Colby came out of the safe, and Don got the Manager to sign the form on his flip chart. He put the chart on the counter, and he pulled out his shotgun and shouted, "OK folks, this is a holdup!, David get all the people into the room! And you too!" Don was pointing his gun at the two sitting on the chairs, "Move!"

"Hey wait a minute! We are the robbers not you!" they protested and started pulling out their guns. Don went to them and pointed the shotgun at them, 'Throw down your weapons. This is mine!"

They looked around glaring at Don, and slowly pulled their guns and threw them on the floor.

"Move! Move!" Don had no choice but to push the two robbers together with the customers into the next room, which was a storeroom. This way he has less two or three to deal with.

Colby pretended to protest, but David whacked his arm which earned him a glare from Colby. As he was moving with the customers and the two robbers into the room, the other two pulled out their guns and held them to the heads of two counter staff, and the third was standing around.

"Hey! Security man, lose your gun else these two get it."

Don turned and looked at the two holding their guns to the heads of two of the counter staff. The third was doing nothing just standing there, Don lifted his shotgun up and said, "I came here for the signature and not to kill. You let them go, I'll give you a bag. there's at least 10 grand there."

"Hey, this was ours first."

"No, no, you don't know if the bags contain the cash or not."

"They why you bother to come in if you wanted to run."

"Well, that two of us, I want to get rid of that big fella there so I have to go along with this show, to get the manager to sign, and we'll be off. Nobody will have to know until we're well away from here, out of town."

"Yea, that's a plan I can say. Hey, Fridge, how about we split with these guys?"

"You crazy? You stupid? We can have the whole thing, stop using my name you stupid."

Don spoke softly to his 2 way radio clipped underneath his collar, 'Megan you've heard them. How do you see this? "

Don heard Megan, "One of them is not too careful, talk to them, give them good reasons that you really want to split with them, try to rattle them. Distract them and look for the moment."

"Great, great, that's great thinking." Don said out loud.

"Huh?"

"No, I said that's great, I don't care what you do. You can shoot them. I'm going out now. You can have two bags. Don't blame me if there's nothing inside the bags."

Don made a move to lower his gun, and he saw from the corner of his eye, David was slowly moving into the room.

After David had ushered Colby and the seven people, including the two robbers, into the room, Colby had pulled out his gun together with David and held it out and said, "Don't move, you two, the rest move inside please."

They caught hold of the two robbers and used their handcuffs and cuffed them together. David turned to the rest of the people, three males and two young ladies. He held out his FBI badge and said, "Sorry folks had to do it this way to get these two out. You all make sure they don't run. Sit on them if you need to. We are going out to help our colleague get the other two.

Don was handling the other two, and David slowly moved into the room. He motioned Colby to round the other side of the room. Now they had all the angles covered. David tried to catch Don's eye.

"OK. OK that's how you want to play it. Now it's the time to throw down your guns, and put your hands up." Don said.

"Fridge!" the other man yelled for he saw David coming into the room.

"Shut up, told you not to use my name." Fridge yelled at him, eyes not leaving Don.

"I said, put down your guns and hands in the air!" Don repeated.

"I advised you to listen to what the man said." David came into the room, gun pointing at the other man.

"Fridge…." The other man started again but this time, Fridge got angry, and he suddenly turned and threw a shot at him.

Everything happened at once, and Don, too was startled by the action, held his gun up and when Fridge turned with his gun still in his hand, David shot him and when he fell, he discharged a shot.

Colby ran to the other man who was shot by Fridge, and David came out of his hiding place and saw that Fridge was down on the floor with bloody shoulder. David came near and kicked the gun away from him.

Fridge had passed out, He started to pull at his shirt to look at the wound, "Hey Don, he's passed out. Caught him on his shoulder. Colby, how about the other man?"

"He's dead, clean through the heart." Colby replied.

"Don?" Colby stood up to look for Don.

"Oh my, David! Don's been hit." Colby quickly scrambled across the counter when he saw Don lying on the floor near the door.

"Don!" David too quickly ran to him.

"Oh gosh, David, he's not moving!" Colby said when he knelt down to their fallen leader.

"Call in! " David said, and he quickly put two fingers to Don's neck to check his pulse.

It was strong and steady, and he let out his breath. Don moved, and David pushed him down. Colby walked away to use his cell.

"Where did he hit you?" David asked Don.

"Not sure, but my head's ringing." Don said and put his hand to the side of his head, and it came out bloody.

"Don't move, let me check." David said, and he slowly turned Don's head. He saw a slight gouge just above his left ear, and it was bleeding slowly. David said, "The bullet just scraped your skull above the ear. Are you feeling any pain?"

"No. Just help me up please." Don said trying to push himself up. David helped him up slowly.

David was facing the doorway and Don was facing inwards. Suddenly he yelled, "David look out!" and he pulled David towards his right.

A shot rang out immediately followed by another. Colby was speaking to his cell while looking at David helping Don up. He saw the wild look in Don's eyes, and he saw Fridge taking aim at David's back.

Next few seconds, he brought his gun up and shot him, but not before he shot at David.

Everything's a blur at the split second, Don and David seemed to have clung to each other, and the next thing he saw was Don falling and David helping him break his fall.

This time Don sagged against David, and he almost pulled him down. David held on to him, and he looked in horror, Don was shot high in his left shoulder and a copious amount of blood was flowing out. The bullet must have nicked an artery. He quickly lowered Don to the floor, "Colby! Don's been hit." _Shit too much blood_, David felt round the back of the shoulder and found no blood. The bullet must be inside/ "Hey Don hold on. Colby!" David almost panicked. He pressed on the wound entry and pushed down.

Don groaned and tried to push his hand away. "No Don, don't do that."

Suddenly someone came by and helped him.

Another came to push Don down, and another pair of hands pushed a towel towards David. David grabbed it and held it against Don's shoulder, and it was quickly soaked through.

"Where's the ambulance?"

One voice said, "I'll go and look out for it."

Suddenly the door burst opened and FBI personnel led by Megan trouped in.

"Medic! Here."

David and Colby and the other helpers moved aside and Don was in the hands of the two Medics.

Megan moved efficiently, directing the other FBI personnel to take down statements from the Bank staff and customers of the Bank. David saw to the removal of the bodies, and Colby directed the other two into the hands of LAPD.

Soon Don was carried away in a stretcher, but he told them to stop, and he called out weakly, "Megan."

Somebody heard and went to look for Megan. She came quickly to Don's side.

"You take care of things here," Don was whispering, and Megan had to bend down and listen, and he continued, "Remember this is an inside job. Find the person."

Megan whispered back, "Yes, you rest and let us do the job. I'll send David to get Alan and Charlie."

"They're supposed to be at my place around 6pm."

"Okay Don. Don't worry. We'll go to your place and wait for them. It almost time." She patted his good arm and nodded to the medics.

**Chapter Five.**

"Charlie, careful, did you not see that car?" Alan said, pointing to a car ahead of them.

"Dad, that car is way ahead."

"Yes, but you needn't drive so fast. We are early. Don said six pm."

"Um, wonder if Don has bought some ice cream. Dad, why don't we pop by the store near his place and get two tubs of ice cream?"

"Why two tubs? Oh you want your favorite. and you're not going to share?"

"Yes, I like mine to be chocolate, and I can share with Amita. Don likes Vanilla. If I buy one, one of us won't be eating ice cream tonight."

Alan shook his head and looked at the road. He was wondering why Don was calling them for dinner. Maybe he had something to tell them?

"What are you thinking, dad?" Charlie sneaked a peep at his dad and saw him deep in thought.

"Keep your eyes on the road please..and what time is Amita joining us?

"Amita will be joining us later. She'll let me know when she's coming" Charlie replied, and he turned and looked at his father again. "Dad?"

I was just thinking about Don and why the dinner tonight." Alan told Charlie.

"He's on vacation, that why. Oops!" Charlie quickly shut his mouth. He was not supposed to let their dad know that Don was on vacation.

"Don on vacation? Since when?" Alan grilled Charlie.

Charlie kept quiet, and Alan asked him again.

"I'm not suppose to tell, so there, you can ask him yourself. Please sit tight while I go and get the ice cream." Charlie said, as he pulled into the parking bay near the shop's front. He quickly got out.

"Charlie!" Alan wanted to get out, but he decided to sit in the car and wait.

After some fifteen minutes, Charlie came out bearing two paperbags.

"What did you buy?" Alan asked, looking at the bags he was putting them behind them.

"Ice cream, 3 tubs, and some wafer to go with it."

"Three tubs!" Alan looked at his son. Charlie smiled and said, "It was a special offer, and it comes in threes. Don't worry we can polish off the whole thing." Alan looked at him thinking he must have gone mad.

Charlie started the car and drove off to the direction of Don's apartment.

Suddenly there was a siren behind him.

David was driving towards Don's apartment, and on the way, he noticed the small blue Pirus. He looked again and saw the number plates and knew that it was Charlie's. He put on the siren and sped up.

Alan turned back to look in alarm, "Charlie you were speeding!"

"No, I did not!"

He looked in the mirror, _'Hey, I recognize that car. ,That's David's car. Oh,no..no.' _Charlie was muttering as he pulled to the side of the road.

David stopped behind them and came towards them.

"Charlie, that's David, and he's covered in blood…..." Alan nodded to him. His heart was beating furiously. He felt he was going to have a heart attack. He looked over to Charlie who seemed to be hanging on to the car door. Charlie was staring at David and at his clothes which had blood all over it.

"Alan, Charlie."

"David, there's blood on……….." Charlie started.

David nodded, "Not mine."

Alan suddenly felt weak at the knees, "Don's? How is he?"

"Don't please, I'm sorry. It's not life threatening. He was shot on the arm, probably nicked an artery. He was bleeding heavily. We were trying to stop the bleeding, that's why…"

"Then he's alright?" Charlie found his voice to ask.

"He seemed quite ok and was conscious. He talked to Megan before the Medics took him away."

Both men breathed a audible sigh of relief.

"Charlie are you Ok to drive? Or do you two want to come in my car. We'll park your car somewhere," David said.

"No, I'll drive. We will follow you. Where?"Alan asked David.

ooOoOoooOoooOoOoo

Soon they arrived at the hospital. The same one that Don in was just a few days ago.

'_Was it only a few days ago?'_ Alan thought to himself_. "Oh Donnie……'_

Charlie sat next to his dad. He put his hand over his shoulder to give some comfort, or he needed some comfort himself_. They were supposed to go to his apartment for dinner and not to a hospital._

"Oh gosh!" Charlie exclaimed.

Alan turned his head and looked at him, but it was David who asked, "What's the matter?"

"I have three tubs of ice cream in the backseat," Charlie said, looking at David.

"No problem. Give me your keys. I'll bring it up, and maybe, we could borrow the fridge here."

"No, David take it and give it to the nurses, with our compliments. Alright Charlie?"

"Yes, yes, thanks David." Charlie said, handing the keys to David.

After another hour, they saw a familiar figure walking briskly towards them. Alan nudged Charlie, "Charlie, see who is here?"

"Oh Gosh, I've forgotten about her. Hey, Amita!" Charlie stood up and walked towards her.

Amita ran to his arms and hugged him, "Charlie, how's Don?"

"Amita, I'm so sorry, I've forgot to tell you, how did….how did you.."

"Shhh..it's alright Charlie. Larry told me."

"Larry? What's Larry got to do with Don getting hurt?"

"It's a long story. Nevermind, how's Don?"

They sat in silence for a long time. Megan and Colby came and soon the room was full with Don's team, Amita, Larry, Charlie and Alan.

Alan was getting worried. This was taking a long time and from what Megan and David had told him, Don was shot in the shoulder and why is this taking so long.

Alan stood up and paced up and down.

"Alan, please sit down, and don't overexert yourself." Larry said, standing up and going to Alan.

"It's taking a rather long time, isn't it?"

"Yes, that I agree. It could be many reasons why they are taking so long with Don. Don is not too badly hurt from what Megan told us. So the reasons could be that the doctors are taking extra good care of him." Larry said, and then Alan stared at him.

"I'm talking nonsense, aren't I?" Larry asked Alan.

"No, but you're giving good reasons and trying not to get me worried, my friend."

Soon a nurse came in, "Eppes?"

"Yes, I'm Alan Eppes."

"Good, will you come with me. The doctor would like to see you."

Immediately Alan sagged a bit, and Charlie quickly caught hold of him. Charlie had stood up and went near his father when the nurse came in.

"No, no, please don't misunderstand. The doctor just wanted see you before they get Agent Eppes into the operating room.

"Will you follow me please." The nurse turned and walked away from the room, not looking back to see if Alan was following her or not.

Alan quickly pulled Charlie along and went after the nurse, and they came to a room. Don was resting on the bed without his shirt, and his left shoulder was bandaged .

"The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said and went about her duties. She checked on Don. Alan asked, "How's he?"

Don moved. He lifted his right hand weakly. "Hi Dad, Charlie."

"Donnie!" Alan quickly went up to him and gave him a half hug, minding his injured shoulder. He then stood aside, and Charlie went to him and did the same.

"I..I.. waaant to go home, can..caaannn you get me home?" Don was slurring .

The nurse whispered, " He's been given drugs to counter the pain."

"Why do you want to go home, Don. You have been shot. You need to stay in the hospital to get well." Alan was explaining

"Well, that's against the doctor's advice, Don." Dr. Elizabeth came into the room.

"Mr. Eppes, Professor." Elizabeth nodded to both of them.

She went to Don and checked his wound by lifting up the temporarily bandage, whispered to the nurse then turned back to Don. "You stay put, I'll have a word with your father and brother."

Alan was amused at that, and it made him feel better that Elizabeth was around to take care of Don, again.

Elizabeth nodded to both of them and pointed outside.

"Sorry for dragging you two here. I needed you to have a look at Don before I take him up to surgery. Don was muttering about going home and something to do with dinner? So I thought it better to have you two here."

"Why is Don having surgery….. Oh…Oh… the bullet's still inside him?" Charlie said, looking at his father.

"Yes, unfortunately. We delayed surgery because he was bleeding heavily when he came in, and we needed to stabilize him first. I'm doing the surgery. Don't worry, it's a minor one. We got the x-ray back, and the position of the bullet is not too deep."

"Thank you, Dr. Elizabeth, for letting us know." Alan said.

"You're welcome. I take it that he was going to have dinner with you two?"

"Yes, we were on the way to his place. He was going to cook for us."

Elizabeth made an "O" and nodded knowingly. She told Alan and Charlie that she had to go and assured them that the surgery wouldn't be long, but Don needed to be in the recovery room first before they send him down the a regular room. She also told them that a nurse will come by and let them know.

Alan thanked her again and went off with Charlie with a lighter heart.

They went back to the sitting room and told the rest of the gang what had happened.

Megan laughed saying, " Don wanted to go home? "

"Yes, but he was not himself, he had drugs in him, he saw us and immediately told us to get him home."

"Well I think Bossman will want to go home soon as he's out of surgery." Colby added.

"I think I can get Dr. Elizabeth to make him stay until he's fit to be discharged."

"Dad, not again……" Charlie started but earned a stare from his father.

The group laughed.

After an hour, a nurse came by and told Alan that Don was in a regular room and the visiting hours remained the same.

Alan nodded and thanked her. All of them trouped in the room where Don was.

A nurse coming out of the room looked at the group, and before she could protest, Megan said, "We are going to have a look at our Boss, then we'll leave his father and brother with him. OK?"

The nurse nodded and went off.

The all went in and saw that Don was still out. They saw that he was only in scrub bottoms, and he was shirtless except a thick bandage across the left shoulder.

Alan was pleased to note that Don was not on drips or any monitoring thing.

Then his shoulder was not a serious thing, meaning he could be discharged the next morning.

Soon Megan and the gang and Amita bid Alan and Charlie goodbye and left.

Alan turned to Charlie and said, "You want to go and get something to eat? It was pass our dinnertime. Don promised dinner at 7pm, and it's now almost 10pm."

"Dad, I'm not hungry. " Charlie said.

The door opened, and Elizabeth came in bearing two cups on a carry tray and a paperbag.

"Hello again, I know you two have no dinner since the cook is unavailable, so I've brought you one tea and one coffee and a couple of sandwiches."

"Oh, you needn't have done that. We can get our own dinners." Alan said, and Charlie quickly went to help her with the cups.

"Thank you very much, you're very kind." Alan said again.

"That's alright, you're most welcome," Elizabeth replied.

'You've bought a lot. Why don't you stay and help us eat." Alan asked Elizabeth.

"You go on ahead, I've dinner waiting for me at home. My mom is keeping dinner for me. I was about to leave when I was paged by my office. They told me a gun shot victim was on the way to the hospital, so I stayed back, and you can imagine my shock when I saw Don. I don't have the whole story, just that he was inside the bank that was help up."

"Why don't you sit down and let us tell you what his team members just told us."

The door opened when Elizabeth was about to sit down with Alan and Charlie.

A young Asian lady came into the room. "Oh sorry, Hi Liz, I just heard from Jason……. Oh sorry you are busy…"

"Oh Kim, come on in. You were saying ?" Elizabeth was curious as why Kim Weller the new resident Physio came rushing into the room.

"Please excuse us, Mr. Eppes, Charlie." Elizabeth got up and wanted to go out with Kim Weller.

"No, please, you are Agent Eppes's father and brother…..?" Kim Weller came into the room and extending her hand and started to shake hands with both Alan and Charlie who were a bit confused.

"It was Agent Eppes and his people who saved my husband and his staff at the bank. The robbers were inside the Bank threatening my husband when Agent Eppes and his people went in to save them. Jason called me and told me that Agent Eppes was sent to this hospital. I just wanted to say thank you to him. I hope that he's not badly hurt." Kim said with tears in her eyes.

Elizabeth took her arm and led her to Don's bedside, "See for yourself Kim. He's not too bad, and I'm sure when he wakes up, he'll be wanting to go home."

"That's such a relief. Jason didn't know how bad he was hurt. He just said he was bleeding very badly. I'm so glad, so glad. I will thank him when he wakes up. I'm going to tell Jason now. Thank you, thank you," she said looking at Alan and Charlie.

"Thanks Liz, I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Kim asked Elizabeth.

"Yes, we'll talk tomorrow, call me. Go to Jason now."

Kim nodded and went out.

Suddenly Alan snapped his fingers, and both Charlie and Elizabeth looked at him.

"Charlie , you remember when we had the dinner that you gave because you lost the bet to Don?"

Charlie cocked his head and looked at his father, "So, you were saying?"

"Dr. Granwell came to our table and said he was having dinner with an old friend whose husband got transferred from Chicago to run a branch of the Union bank here. She came for a visit and was preparing to move here. She applied for a position of Physical Therapist in the hospital where he worked? Remember?"

"Oh, I see, small world, she was the therapist and her husband was in the bank that Don got shot. Ah so…." Charlie said bowing to his father which made Elizabeth giggle.

"Yes, that therapist was Kim Weller and her husband Jason Weller. Umm small world." Elizabeth said.

"Yes indeed, come let's get some dinner." Alan said and told Elizabeth to join them.

"Yes, and you were going to tell me how Don got shot?"

Alan told Elizabeth what Megan and David had told them earlier while waiting for news of Don. Elizabeth said nothing, but she was very proud of what Don did or rather what Don and his people did. She said nothing about her spending time with Don. Obviously both of them did not know what Don did on his vacation. She felt bad but then if Don didn't want his father and Charlie to know, she thought that she'd better keep quiet about it.

Elizabeth soon took her leave, and she told Alan, "You two better get home. Don will sleep through the night. You can see him tomorrow, and if there's no fever, he could be discharged in the afternoon."

"Thank you Elizabeth for staying back to look after Don. Sorry about your dinner."

"No problem there. We should be used to it by now." Elizabeth laughed it off, wished them a goodnight,and she went off.

"So Charlie, I think we'd better be off now and come back early in the morning."

Alan went to Don and put his hand on Don's forehead, bend and gave him a kiss on forehead and said, "Sleep well, son, we'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight bro." bending down, he whispered to the still unconscious Don, "Hey, the lovely doctor is back. Beware."

Alan pulled Charlie away, 'Charlie!"

Alan pushed Charlie to the door, and they went off.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoo

"Hello there." Elizabeth called out to Don when Don started moving about in his bed.

"Careful, we don't want to bust any stitches." Elizabeth said, putting a hand on Don's chest.

"Oh, hi, you're here?" Don asked looking at Elizabeth and suddenly noticed that his left hand was stiff and unable to move.

"Yes, Don I'm here. I was here last night, do you remember? Do you remember asking your dad to take you home?"

"er… I was shot?" Don queried.

"Yes, and you were brought here. I removed the bullet from your shoulder," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, thanks. When can I get out of here?"

"Oh Don, you really hate hospitals don't you I don't think I'm the reason that you wanted to leave?"

Don's face turned a shade darker, and he stammered, 'No..no…I'm em..think it's the first reason."

'Now that's better," Elizabeth laughed, "Let's see how you are doing first, OK?"

Elizabeth turned professional and checked Don all over, and then she slung her stethoscope over her neck and helped Don back with his scrub top. She wrote something on the clipboard and handed it to the nurse who was helping her with Don just now.

"OK, that's good no temperature, and the stitches look good. You get your rest now, and we'll see in the afternoon if you can get your walking papers."

"Thanks."

"Do you need the bathroom? I can help you there, or would you rather have a male nurse?"

Don turned a shade darker again to the amusement of Elizabeth, "The male nurse if you please," he told Elizabeth.

"OK" Elizabeth turned to the nurse, "Mindy, please go and get Scott to help Agent Eppes with his morning chores."

The nurse went out, and Elizabeth turned to Don,"You owe me a dinner."

"Not only you, my dad and Charlie too." Don said looking at her. "You saw my dad and Charlie?"

"Yes and no, I did not tell them about the Cabin vacation." Elizabeth said looking at him.

"Thanks." Don did not say anything else, and Elizabeth left it like that. She waited till Scott a pleasant looking young man came in.

"Ah, Scott, this is Agent Eppes. He needs your help this morning."

"Sure, Agent Eppes, let's get you up, alright?" Scott said, helping Don up from the bed.

Elizabeth quietly left the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The nurse opened the door for Alan to push Don through, Don thanked her again, and when Alan passed the nurses station, he thanked the nurse minding the desk.

"So Donnie, are you glad to be out of here so soon?" Alan said, while walking next to the wheelchair that Charlie was pushing. This time Don didn't make a fuss about riding in the wheelchair. In fact he was glad for the chair for he was still feeling a bit giddy and nauseous.

He had received his discharge papers just a little after two. Another doctor came to give him the once over, and the nurse gave him home care instructions for his injured shoulder and cautioned him about moving the shoulder. Don asked her about Doctor Elizabeth, and she said, "Dr. Liz is off for two days starting today." Don thanked her and waited for his dad and Charlie to come in.

"Glad, Dad, very glad. Charlie stop swinging the chair. I'm feeling a bit giddy." Don said with closed eyes.

Charlie looked at his dad and whispered, "Maybe he shouldn't be out of here so soon."

"Donnie, Donnie, are you alright? Do you want me to get Dr. Elizabeth for you?"

"No, dad, just feeling giddy …… oh dad……."

Alan jumped into action and ran back to the nurses' station, "My son is going to throw up. Can I have something please?"

The two nurses looked at one another, and then one quickly empty the basin holding some dirty bandages and shoved at him.

Alan took it, and ran back to Don, but he was nowhere to be seen.

He turned round and round, and he walked up and spied the washroom signs, and he knew that Charlie could have pushed Don into the washroom.

As he got nearer, he heard sounds of retching. He quickened his steps.

Charlie saw his father running off after Don said he was feeling giddy. He quickly turn the wheelchair around, "Don I'm getting you to the washroom," and quickly pushed the chair back where he came from. He had seen the washroom signs earlier on .

A man was coming out, and he kindly opened the door for Charlie,"Thanks!" and Charlie pushed Don through.

Don quickly stood up, not caring about his giddiness, and wobbled to the nearest basin, pushed his head forward and promptly threw up. He hung on with his good hand.

Charlie held on to him and kept the water running. As he held on to Don, he noticed the back of Don's head, and he saw some dried blood behind his left ear. "Don!"

Don was beyond hearing, he was in between of convulsions and heaving of throwing up. Nothing came up but water, and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He dimly heard his father calling, and strong hands supported his lagging body.

Alan came in, and he helped to support Don who was almost lying on top of the basin.

Charlie looked at his dad and pointed to the back of Don's head.

Alan looked at Charlie and said, "You go and get the doctor."

After some time, two attendants came in pushing a gurney, Charlie came next followed by a doctor. Don was not retching anymore but was coughing and still hanging on to the basin with one good hand, and Alan was wiping his face with the towels he grabbed from the dispenser.

The doctor looked at his wound behind his ear and nodded to the attendants who slowly helped Don onto the gurney.

"Room three," the doctor said and followed the gurney out.

"You can wait in the sitting room next to it. Room three," he nodded and went out.

Alan pushed Charlie to the chair, and he sat down. "Dad."

"How?..." both of them said together. Alan signaled Charlie to go ahead .

"Dad, how come they did not do anything about Don's head. It was a bullet wound above his ear!"

"I don't know Charlie. I'm going to call Dr. Elizabeth."

"Dad……"

"No, Charlie, I have to call her, and let her know what happened. I have to ask her why they did not see the wound above his ear."

Alan stood and went out, dialing Elizabeth's number as he went.

Elizabeth had told them where to get her number when Don was in the hospital the first time. Alan made a note of it and had entered it onto his cell.

_(from Just Not My Day: __Elizabeth turned to Alan and said, " Alan, since Don is alright, I'll go now, if Don has any problems you can get me, my phone number is on his discharge papers.)_

He was glad that he had saved it earlier on.

After some twenty minutes, Alan came back, and Charlie looked at him.

"Still no news of Don?" Alan asked.

Charlie shook his head. "You called the doc?"

"Yes, and I told her what happened and about his wound above his ear. She was surprised and said it was not reported, and Don didn't say anything about it. She said it could be a mild concussion that he suffered. She's coming over right now."

"Maybe I should call Megan and ask her."

"Dad, maybe you could wait and ask Don himself," Charlie said.

Chapter Six

After an hour of waiting, Megan and David came into the room.

David quickly went to Alan and said, "I'm so sorry, so sorry. "

"David, why are you sorry? You got to Don and helped to stop the bleeding. You've saved his life," Alan said.

"No Alan, Don saved my life. Before the shoulder, Don was hit, and he was down on the floor. When I got to him, he was not moving, I told Colby to call in. Then Don was trying to get up. I saw the groove above his ear. Don said he was OK and got me to help him up," David said, as he recited the events from yesterday.

"I held on to him, and he suddenly yelled my name and pulled me aside. The next thing I knew shots were fired, and he was going down pulling me along with him," David continued. "He was hit on the shoulder. Don saved my life. If he was not looking, the gunman would have shot me in the back."

"Then who shot the gunman?"

"Colby."

Alan said nothing for a while, and then he said to David, "It's not your fault, David. I'm glad that you didn't get shot in the back and that Don did prevent that. But how come the paramedics did not notice the head wound?"

"Alan." Megan said sitting next to him. David moved away. "The situation was tense. Don was bleeding very badly. When the paramedics came, their first priority was to stop the bleeding. Nobody reported the head wound."

"When I rushed in, the first thing I saw were David and Colby beside Don trying to stop the bleeding. Besides both of them, two other Bank staff were helping out too. The towel they had soaked through. Luckily the paramedics were quick." Megan stopped not wanting to continue anymore for she knew that Alan would have learnt from the doctor how badly Don was bleeding.

Alan nodded and said, "Thanks David, Megan. I understand. Under that kind of circumstances, the mere head wound was nothing compared to that. I don't think Don would have mentioned it if it was not troublesome. Dr. Elizabeth said it could be a slight concussion that Don was suffering."

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Megan asked Alan and then turned to Charlie.

They both shook their heads. "No thank you." Alan said.

Doctor Elizabeth came into the room. She was wearing a knee length trousers and a short sleeved shirt under her hospital coat which was unbuttoned.

"You are not working today? I'm sorry…." Alan started to say but Elizabeth shook her hand, "It's alright. You were right to call me," she said and continued, "Yes to that question, two days in fact, so I followed my parents to the Golf Club. I came here as soon as possible and was not able to change. I'm sorry to hear about Don. I just went to check on him. They did a scan to check if there's anything besides the wound, that's why it's taking so long. Don't worry it's alright. Isuspect he's suffering a slight concussion, and he will be here one more night."

"Thank you, Dr. Elizabeth. Sorry for calling you in on your off days,"Alan said.

"Don't worry, am glad that you called me. Now I have an excuse to keep him here longer."

"Please do that. Keep him here for two days at least." Alan said, and he looked at Charlie daring him to say anything.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yes, dad maybe you should keep him here until he stops throwing up."

Megan and David laughed.

"Don't worry, we have medicine to stop that. It will be better if he stays. We can monitor his concussion and also a chance for us to check on his shoulder wound for any infection. Alright then, you can see him in the same room. He should be sleeping now with drugs we have given him. I won't stay. I have a lunchdate with my parents at my sis place. I'll probably check in on him again tomorrow."

"Thank you Doctor, sorry to have pulled you away from your game. Do send our regards to your parents and Maggie."

"I'll do that. Don't worry too much. Don's in good hands. I'll recommend that they keep him here for two days."

Alan thanked Elizabeth again, and they all went into Don's room. Indeed Don was sleeping peacefully, and Alan looked at his head and saw there was a longish bandaid under his ear.

OoOOoOoOoOOo

After Elizabeth checked Don and went to see Alan and Charlie, she went to her sister's house for the lunch appointment. When she went in, she heard her sister asking Arthur,

"So what happened? Arthur, you were saying that Kim told you about Jason's bank?"Maggie asked her husband.

"Hello, I'm back." She said and plopped onto a chair. Mama was immediately beside her, placing a plate of spaghetti in front of her.

"Oh mama, thank you but you gave me too much." Liz protested.

"Not much, you're too skinny, put more meat in your body, else that nice man won't have much of a cuddle," she said with grin and quickly went off.

"Mama!" Liz shouted at her disappearing back.

"Yes, Liz, eat more. You'll need to catch up with Mags. Mags is just right, and you're too skinny." Arthur said, and Mags gave him the glare.

Everyone laughed. Maggie had a fuller figure.

"Mags, you were asking Arty about the robbery in Jason Weller's bank?"

"Yes, oh, how's Don? Is he alright?"

"Oh what happen to the poor man, Liz?" Mary Kindriks asked, walking into the room with a jug of lemonade.

Liz told them what had happened in Jason Weller's bank and how Don was shot.

"Oh dear, oh dear, how is he? Arthur do go and check on him when you can."

"I intend to, after I go back to the hospital. I just heard it from Kim when I was leaving. What a coincidence that he should be in charge, and I wonder how did they find out about the robbery," Arthur said.

"Well, he was in the complex when the thing was happening in front of his eyes. His second in command was there too with her boyfriend and from there, they moved in," Elizabeth said.

"Well, that was lucky for Jason and his first posting after his promotion. Real lucky." Arthur said.

"Well, lucky him that Don was there." Elizabeth said while eating her spaghetti.

Mags nudged her husband.

"Well, well, is our little Liz getting keen on a certain FBI agent ?" Stuart turned and asked his wife Mary.

"Dad……"

"Stu, let it be. Don't embarrass Lizzy please." Mary admonished her husband.

She didn't want to jeopardize this friendship she saw growing between her daughter and Don. Already they had been very anxious for till now Liz has yet to show any interest in the opposite sex, even though Arthur had tried to introduce some friends of his to her.

"Lizzy, do send our regards to Don. and we hope that he'll get better soon." Mary told Liz.

"Yes, Mom, will do. He'll be there for two days, I'll check in on him when I get back."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Well, you're good to go. Your father and brother are coming to get you?" Don's attending doctor, a Doctor Michaels asked. He had met Alan and Charlie and had some conversation with them the night before.

Alan had already told Don that he had a meeting with another consultant in the morning and will try to be there as early as he could. He knew that Don was being discharged in the afternoon.

"My father said he'll be coming in. Charlie is teaching today. I told him don't bother to come. My dad too, but he insisted that he'll come to spring me out."

Dr. Michaels nodded and said, "Ok then you're good to go. The nurse will come by with your papers and tell you the details of homecare. You still need to come back here one week from today to remove the stitches. Is that alright?"

"Thanks Doc. That should be no problem."

"OK then. I'm writing you a week medical leave. You can go back to work after you have the stitches removed. No vigorous activity for a week, you're FBI, doing ground work?" Dr.Michaels asked Don looking at him.

Don nodded, "Ok then desk work for a week before you do any ground work."

Don looked at the doctor resignedly, _'Great two weeks of boredom.'_ He thought to himself and then found the doctor looking at him for confirmation.

"Yes, Dr. Michaels, will do."

"Good then, that's it. Take care and see you in a week's time. Get an appointment from the nurse, will you."

"Thank you doc."

The doctor went out and Don took the chance to freshen up in the washroom and changed into his sweats, and as soon as he opened the door, Elizabeth walked in with a nurse.

"Hello, I see that you are ready to go. Mr. Eppes coming for you?"

"Er… not too sure, I don't have my cell with me, and he said he'll come as soon as possible." Don said and signed the papers that the nurse was holding out to him.

"Mr. Eppes, your appointment is one week from today, That is Tuesday afternoon at 2pm?"

"Thank you."

"Alright then, are you ready to go, or will you be waiting for your father?"

'_Geez why is everybody assuming that my father is coming to fetch me home?' _ Don thought to himself.

Then he found Elizabeth and the nurse looking at him. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Er…I'll wait for my dad." Don said but was looking at Elizabeth.

"Alright then, when you are ready to leave, please ring for us. We'll get a wheelchair for you."

Elizabeth smiled a bit, and she looked down at her shoes, and when she looked up, Don was looking at her.

"Janet, that'll be alright, thanks." Janet nodded at Elizabeth and went out.

"What's so funny?" Don asked.

"You, the look on your face." Elizabeth said, and Don just shrugged his shoulder and then put his right hand over his left shoulder to massage it.

Elizabeth was all concerned when she saw the grimace on Don's face, "Oh are you alright? Is your shoulder still paining you?"

"No, it's OK. "

They talked for a bit and when Elizabeth turned to leave she said, "If your father is not coming, I can send you back. I'm off for the afternoon today."

"No…."

"Don, please." Elizabeth said.

"Well, OK then."

"Tell you what, why don't you call him? Tell him he needn't come and that you have a ride home." Elizabeth said, handing Don her cell phone.

Don took her cell and called his dad and told him that he needn't come for he has transport to get him home. After assuring his dad that he was alright, he ended the call and handed the cell back to Elizabeth."Thanks"

"You sit tight, I'll come back in 30 minutes' time to get you out and without the chair." She smiled at him and went off.

Soon Don was sleeping in Elizabeth's car when they were on the road for ten minutes.

Elizabeth pulled the car to the side and gave a call to Alan. They talked for a while and asking for the address, she leaned over to Don and stretched out her hand to pull the lever at the side of Don's seat. She slowly eased the seat back. She straightened up and slowly eased the car back to the main road.

Don was really resting, and he heard everything and was a bit shocked when he felt her leaning towards him. He kept very still and was smiling inside when he realized what she was doing.

Don smiled and stretched back comfortably, "Thanks."

"Hey, you're not asleep, you cheat!" Liz said.

"Was resting and falling asleep when I smelled something pleasant very near to me."

Liz's face reddened a bit and she said, "Alright then. You can go to sleep now. It'll take me about twenty minutes to reach your father's place."

"Brother's." he said with eyes closed.

"Pardon?"

"Brother's place, Charlie bought the craftsman from my dad some years ago."

"Oh, but they still stay together?"

"Yep, dad's a non-paying tenant, and Charlie has a live-in companion." Don smiled with his eyes closed.

"Then why don't you stay with them?" Elizabeth asked out of curiosity. After five minutes no reply, she turned briefly to look at him and saw that he was fast asleep.

She continued to drive and she selected a channel on the radio for some classical music.

After a wrong turn, she finally reached Charlie's house. She knew it was Charlie's house because it was a craftsman as Don had described it, and Alan was waiting at the porch area for them.

She had to smile.

She drove into the porch area. There was only one car there, and as soon as she stopped, Alan came near to her side.

"Thank you for taking Don home, how's he?" Alan said and saw that Don was fast asleep.

"You're welcome, Alan. Oh he should be getting along fine as long as he takes it easy. One week for his injuries to heal and then he could go back to work after he has his stitches removed and his doctor, that is Dr. Michaels said one week desk duty, no active field work."

"Well, that's that, thank you again. Donnie, you heard that?" Alan said to a now stirring Don.

"Heard what? I didn't hear anything. Nothing." Don said shaking his head and unbuckling his seat belt.

He surprised Liz by leaning over and kissed her on her cheek. "Thank you." he muttered and got out of the car.

If Alan was surprised at the move, he said nothing, but he noted that Liz's cheeks were red. He moved over to help Don.

Don smiled quietly to himself and in his mind, _'now let's see what Dad or Charlie has to say about that.'_

Don let his father help him along. He went over to Liz side and said, "I'll call you?"

"Donnie! Liz, would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

Liz smiled and thanked Alan and said no. She had another appointment, and she leaned over and took the bag of medication and handed it to Alan.

"Goodies for Don." she smiled again, and this time it was directed to Don.

Alan saw the exchange, his heart leapt, 'well, well, what's happening." he thought to himself.

Liz said her goodbye and drove off, Alan got Don settled on the room's comfortable couch and went sat down and read his papers.

Don was surprised that his dad did not pounce on him about Liz. "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome and tell me when it's time for your medication. Donnie, you heard what Liz said about taking it easy?"

"Yes, Dad, Dr. Michaels told me. "

Don closed his eyes to try to sleep but he was thinking about Liz and he was wondering if he had fallen for her. He liked her very much since he saw the real Liz and not the doctor Liz . It's been sometime ago since he met her at the Club.

Alan looked over from his newspapers and saw that Don had fallen asleep, he got up and took the blanket that he took out earlier and drape it over his sleeping son.

**The end.**

_Hey I thought I'll end it here before it gets too mushy. I might continue the adventures of Liz and Don or might not._

_Hope you enjoyed this so far. _

_Thank you for reading._

**A Big thank you to my beta, Marilyn. Thanks Girl, you're great!**

**March, 2008.**


End file.
